Maja
Early Life: First Series Attack of the High Krawl: Having a large enough Krawl army, along with High Krawl commanders, Maja begins to send fleets of her Krawl to attack planets. In their attacks, the Krawl are to steal the cores of a number of obelisks. Using these cores, Maja would be able to open a portal to pure darkness, and with this darkness she could harness it to help her efforts to create a Krawlosphere, a bomb made of Krawl energy. Maja helps in the first attack on Kollin, and kills several Officers who attempt to fight her. Afterwards, she lets her High Krawl commanders steal the rest of the cores. Maja decided to use these cores in order to make a darkness field around Darkmos in order to buy her more time for the Krawlosphere to grow in size before the Officers interfered. The Officers eventually use other obelisk cores to break through the darkness field and come to Darkmos. Maja began using the device she made using the cores, and began to drill into the doors of Kingdom Hearts. The Officers appeared to Maja, however, Maja was quickly able to defeat them all. Ash stood above the rest, and began to fight Maja with his Pokemon. Maja began shedding her layers of darkness, as she lost more and more battles. It eventually came down to the end, as Ash attacked with his Pikachu. Maja was defeated as her device was destroyed, and Krawlosphere disappeared. Maja couldn't accept her fate, and vowed to return, as she faded into the darkness, defeated. Strike of Organazation 13: Having lost too much power in her battle with Ash, Maja's brother, Maskerade was able to retake control over the twin's body. Even though Maskerade is in control, Maja is able to appear to him in spirit, and provokes him into finishing what she started in forming a Krawl army. Maskerade's attempt fails, and Maja convinces him to flee, saying they'll win another day. Rise of the Vestrals: Maja discovers a way for Maskerade to harness that power of darkness and bakugan to give Maja the form of a bakugan. She tells her brother she will obey him, and Maskerade allows her sister's transformation. Maskerade takes the two of them to the Koichi star to battle The Officers in a battle of bakugan. They battle Ash and his bakugan, Drago, while the rest of the Officers do the work they needed to do on the star. Ash and Drago defeat Maskerade and Maja, and the two siblings flee again. The War of Kingdom Hearts: One day while Maskerade and Maja are in the Krawl World training, a mysterious man named Riku appears. He easily defeats the two in battle, and offers Maja her own body, as long as she offered the help of the Krawl to Riku. She accepts as she and Maskerade are finally separated into two entities again. Maja leaves her brother in the Krawl World, as Maskerade begins to see his true self again, a person of the light. Trip through Dranacis Threshold: Maja and her brother Maskerade come in contact with each other and decide to finish the score. The two meet on the Koichi Sun (the coolest part), and battle it out. The battle ends with the two fading into the darkness with their physical forms being destroyed beyond repair. Search for the 39 Clues: After her body was destroyed, Maja came to life again in a new physical form known as Frieza. She found herself on Namek, and continue her dark goals of dictatorship. Bakugan Interspace: Hearing that Saix had created a machine that would allow certain individuals to return to their original form, or vies-versa, Frieza decided to take advantage of this opportunity. She travelled to Castle Oblivion, and jump into the machine's portal to become Maja once more. Gundalian Invasion: After returning to her original form, Maja decided to lay low for the time being in order to regain her old power. She settles on Fonglier, and finds the Fonglierian people whom are protecting an ancient power. Maja fascinated with this source of power, demonstrates her own power peacefully to gain the trust of the Fonglierians. She succeeds and the Fonglierians decide to make her their leader of the village, and the protector of The Great Clock, Fonglier's ancient power. Maja begins her attempt to break into The Great Clock and steal its power for her own. However, the ancient seal is too strong for her, and she is unable to succeed. A few weeks after becoming leader of the village, Ash and his fellow Brawlers come to the town before the Gundalians people are able to invade. Maja attacks Ash in anger of his ruining of her plan to take The Great Clock for her own. The battle soon ends when the Gandalians invade Fonglier. Maja hides as the Gundalians force their way into The Great Clock. Maja follows behind, hoping to steal the power for herself. She then witnesses the Emperor of the Gundalians, Barodius, disintegrate as time has destroyed him when he attempted to control The Great Clock. Maja realizing that The Great Clock was too powerful, flees Fonglier. The Wrath of the White Witch: Return of the Dark Precursors: Dawn of the Duel: A Skroching Future: Accepting her creator's call to fight the Brawlers and their forces, Maja comes to the Skorcher World to fight. Death: After the death of Trident, all Krawl began to disappear. Maja, being a Krawl, begins to die and fade into the darkness. Despite Maja's ability to heal and take new forms in her death, she is unable to do this with the death of Trident. She curses her enemy Ash and disappears. Third Series Revival: Rise of the Wonder City: Maja was assigned to guard the R.F.I. when The Avengers attacked. Maja hid from them and attacked quickly killing multiple S.H.I.E.L.D. soliders. While battling she sent her tentacle right through Speedy's body killing him. Maja then reprogramed the Eye of Argotto to kill everyone who was not a krawl, so that she could rebuild the Krawl race and become rular of the Universe. Hawkeye enraged at Maja's killing of Speedy shot a powerful arrow right into Maja's shoulder. Death: Maja was very weaken by the arrow shot by Hawkeye. She fell to the ground in pain and Jason used his keyblade to destroy Maja's tentacles to take away her most powerful weapon. Maja then told Jason that the Krawl would one day return, with or without her. Jason then pludge his keyblade through Maja, killing her. Category:Krawl Category:League of Assassins